The Goblin Queen
by Pro Shoe Tiers
Summary: All Toby ever wanted was to be normal. But living with his older sister Sarah made that impossible. So he wishes her away. Now Toby must journey through the labyrinth to save Sarah before time runs out and she's trapped in the labyrinth forever.
1. Bubbles! Not the Bubbles!

**The Goblin Queen:**

Introduction:

Daylight fades beyond the hills, as the bell begins to ring. The labyrinth closes one last time, and to the tale of a being, begins with who, begins with why, as begins to play a lullaby, and the last whisper, the last word on the wind, tells a completely different story of sort, no more wasting time, for behind you, up near, you shall spy, but a daffodil, the flower of purity, of love and truth and you shall find what you most seeketh. Go forth now and prosper.

**Chapter One: Bubbles, not the **

**bubbles!**

** Toby entered the musty smelling book shop, inhaling the rich scent of ink pressed onto the soft pages of hundreds of books. It's been a familiar setting for him, ever since his parent's died in an automobile accident three years back. His older sister Sarah, a self proclaimed fantasy writer, became his legal guardian and took him to live with her at her bookstore she owned. **

** Not that living with her was bad. Toby enjoyed being around his older sister who had been his role model as a child. It was just that, well…her stories were amazing and magical to him as a kid, but now they were just that…stories. The way Sarah talked though; it seemed as if she actually believed she knew the characters in her most famous book, Labyrinth. She would speak of how she saved Ludo and all about the worm who invited her to tea.**

** Toby sighed before pulling out his permission form. A magician was coming to his school and he had to have permission to watch. It was supposed to be really entertaining. "Sarah!" he called into the book filled office in the back of the store. No answer rang back. Toby frowned. "She's probably writing a new novel on how Didymus saved them all from the Goblin King." He shook his head irritated. **

** "Sarah! I'm home!" Toby called, searching for her among the piles of books stacked on her desk. "Hey Toby! You want to read the next chapter of my new book?" Sarah came from around the corner, whipping ink stained hands onto her pants. Toby quickly shook his head. "No! I mean…no thank you. I just needed to ask you to sign something." He stated casually. "Oh," Sarah said absentmindedly, her mind still on the goblin king. "Perfect," Toby thought. "It's for a magic show! The guy is really cool! He can do the most amazing magic tricks with bubbles and…"**

** Sarah looked up sharply. "Bubbles? Did you say he did tricks with bubbles?" Toby nodded slowly, wondering what was going on now. Bubbles are completely harmless. No sharp edges or anything. "You can't go." Sarah turned away, obviously thinking the topic was closed. But no, Toby had missed to many things because of her weird fantasy fears. "Why not! You are so lame! You ruin everything for me! I never get to do anything because of you!" he exclaimed angrily. **

** Sarah looked back at him calmly. "Toby," she said slowly, "There are some things you just do not understand. This is one of them. Please I do not want you to go to that magic show!" Toby scowled furiously. "It's because of that stupid book isn't it? The LABYRINTH! The labyrinth isn't even real Sarah! You're crazy! None of it is real!" "You don't know what you're talking about!" Sarah exclaimed, a horrified look on her face.**

** "It's not real!" Toby yelled again. "There is no goblin king! If there was…I… I'd say this…" a look of fear flashed across Sarah's face. "No Toby! Don't do it!" "I wish the goblins would come take you away…" he turned to storm away and as an afterthought said, "Right now!"**

** Suddenly, a wind picks up out of nowhere. Toby turns to find Sarah has completely disappeared. Where she had stood is a single white owl. Who turns quickly into a man. "Who are you?" Toby asked. "Jareth, King of the goblins!" he pulled out a crystal ball. "It has been quite a while, Sarah." He said looking into it. Toby looked closer and gasped. "Sarah! What are you doing to her?" "Taking her away of course." Jareth replied smoothly. "Isn't that what you wanted?" Toby suddenly felt light headed. What had he done?**

** "I didn't mean it! I'll take her back, please!" Toby exclaimed. Jareth laughed. "I did what you asked, but I will not bend to your every will. Go, have fun. Be a regular boy, isn't that what you wanted?" Toby's heart is filled with longing. Yes that is exactly what he wanted. To be normal and not have Sarah scaring off his friends or not letting him wander away.**

** "I want my sister back, please." He said, maybe a tad to hesitant. Jareth grinned, and it was quite creepy. "She is at my castle now. Where she will be prepared to become my bride." He turned to leave. "Enjoy life as a normal boy, Toby. Forget about your sister."**

** "NO!" Toby screamed and ran after the Goblin King, only to find himself falling. "Ouff!" he hits the ground hard, the air whooshing out of him. "You have thirteen hours until your sister and I wed. Then it will be too late because she will be trapped here forever!" Jareth's voice seems to echo even when he is long gone, leaving Toby completely alone.**


	2. Golster

**Chapter Two: Golster**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Toby stood completely alone, the labyrinth stretched out far below him, panic rising in his throat. "There's no way I can do this!" he gasped. "What would Sarah do?" he thought back to Sarah's original book, The Labyrinth. How the main character, who Sarah named Clarence, had made her way down towards the labyrinth to meet Hoggle. So down to the Labyrinth he decided to go.

It took Toby a good while to travel all the way down the hill, until he finally reached the thick walls of the labyrinth itself. He stood there for a moment, marveling at the sure massiveness of it. Indeed, it seemed to call to him and repel him at the very same time. It took every ounce of courage he contained to look at it. Taking a deep breath, Toby stepped through into the boundary of the labyrinth, at the same time wondering why Hobble wasn't there to greet him. He was there for Clar…Sarah.

"'Ou goes there?" a gruff voice called out, causing Toby to jump in fright. Toby gulped, fear pulsing through his veins. "Uh…me?" Toby replied, his voice quivering in terror. "An' 'oo is that?" the earth, is the labyrinth on earth?, shook and rumbled in response to the voice. "Um…Toby." Toby muttered, still unsure where the voice is even coming from. "TOBY! I know no TOBY!" the voice growled, closer than ever. "Where are you?" Toby called out, glancing around at every shadow.

"Right here." The voice is very near indeed, right around the corner. Toby cowered, as the voice came closer. He peeked through his fingers… "Where are you?" he frowned, unable to find the creature from which the voice came from. "Righ' 'n fron' of 'ou? Are 'ou stu'id?" the voice growled, very close to Toby, yet he saw no one. "Are you invisible or something, because I honestly cannot see you!" Toby replied, embarrassed that anyone would say he was stupid. He was averagely smart. Average. Just the way he liked to be. Normal.

"Of course I ain't invisible! I am com'etely visible! It is 'ou 'oo is blind!" the voice roared, still completely body-less. "Where are you then?" Toby asked, extremely exasperated. "Righ' 'ere!" a sharp pain sprouts in Toby's big toe and he looks down in surprise. There, right by his foot is a three inch long fuzzy green worm. "A worm?" Toby stated in a doubt filled voice. "'Ello! Thing's ain't always what they seem 'n this 'lace!"

"So I've been told!" Toby scowled. "So who are you, exactly?" he plops down to be closer to the worm. "Golster Goldeem a' yer service." The worm stated proudly. Toby raised his brows. "Indeed. I'm Toby." Golster nodded. "Eh, so ye said. Now what, migh' I ask, Toby, are ye doing in this 'lace of existence?" Toby sighed. "My sister was kidnapped by the goblin king, Jareth. I'm trying to rescue her. I don't have the slightest clue how though. This labyrinth is so big, I won't ever make it through. Not that I ever asked for this. I just wanted to be a normal boy. Without all this weird magic stuff." He complained. Golster listened, nodding his head.

"So what ye need, is a guide." Golster said finally. "'Elcome to the Labyrinth, young Toby. Where 'hings are anything but normal."


	3. Red, Green, Eagle, Lion?

**Thanks everyone who has read so far! You all deserve stickers! Oh and I think I FINALLY figured this thing out, so hopefully it's easier to read! : )**

**Sorry it took so long to update…I hope you all can forgive me. (puppy dog eyes.)**

**hazlgrnLizzy: I'm not sure about goblins being chucked (though that would make an interesting scene) but don't worry, Sarah will have an interesting part in this story. She won't just stay a damsel in distress. Thank you for reviewing! In my mind you earn a sticker!**

**Chapter Three: Red, Green, Eagle, Lion…?**

**Disclaimer: Am I a brilliant mastermind with a kind of weird sense of humor?? I don't think so! Thus I do not own the labyrinth. Dang. Life's not fair.**

Golster and Toby made their way through the winding passages of the labyrinth without a word to each other. Golster had taken to riding on top of Toby's shoulder, much to Toby's annoyance.

"Ye know the 'ast 'uman to come 'ere was a girl. Me father 'old me all 'bout it," Golster claimed, pride radiating in his voice.

"Yeah," Toby replied, "My older sister, Sarah. That's who we're rescuing."

Golster replied with an awe filled voice. "Ye mean, ye's 'ant me ta 'elp ye?"

Toby frowned over at Golster. "Of course, why not?"

"'Ell, me's not 'xactly the 'est rescuer. Everyone 'ays so." Golster stated sadly, his worm eyes big and sad.

"Just because everyone else believes that, it doesn't mean you have to." Toby responded, dodging a dislodged tree branch on the ground.

"Eh!" someone yelled from behind the two, causing Toby to turn. A door with the face of a lion carved into it stood there where Toby swore a dead end had been a moment ago.

"Hello?" Toby stepped closer to the door.

"Oh mi gosh! It talked to me! Di ya see that Red? That moving chair just talked to me!" the lion door exclaimed as another door appeared right next to it, this one with an eagle's face.

"It did!" the eagle door replied back. "However do you think it did that, Green?"

"I haven't the slightest clue, Red. That's the strangest thing I ever seen!"

"Uh, I'm right here you know." Toby told the doors, feeling a little silly as he did.

"Oi! The chair can hear us!" the lion door, otherwise known as Green exclaimed.

"That's not right! Whoever would think that chairs could talk, let alone hear!" the eagle door, known as Red replied.

"I'm not a chair." Toby said annoyed.

"Tha' righ'!" Golster joined in, even though Toby signaled him to be quiet. "He's an 'uman!" Golster said proudly.

"Oi, a worm that one is! On the talking, hearing, walking chair called Uman!" Red yelled, clearly believing he was insanely clever.

"No! I am not a chair. I am a HUMAN named Toby!" Toby said loudly, irritated.

"A chair called Human Toby. What a strange thing this one is, eh Red!" Green nodded his lion head up and down.

"Can I just get through, please?" Toby asked exasperated.

"The Human Toby chair wants through, Green!" Red told the other door.

"Eh, the chair wants through huh. Are we aloud to let chairs through?" Green asked the eagle faced door.

"Just let me through!" Toby yelled.

"I think we should let this chair through, Green. It's a very angry chair. Probably because it was named Human Toby. Enough to make anyone cranky that is."

Toby scowled. "I have no time for this."

"Ok, fine cranky chair. See that's why I like being a door. We don't get cranky very easily, do we, Red?" Green said.

"No we do not. So Human Toby the chair, what is it you want?" Red asked.

"I want to go to the castle to save my sister from being wed to the dreadful goblin king Jareth." Toby said, glad that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Awfully specific. Are you sure you're a chair?" Green asked, his lion face frowning. Toby made a frustrated noise and kicked at the ground.

"Maybe a table. Or a doorknob. Doorknobs do get angry easily." Red said thoughtfully.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Green said. "I know! We should give the chair/doorknob three tries to guess our riddle, instead of five!"

"Yes! Great idea Green! Because then we can discover what Human Toby really is!" Red said excited at this idea.

"Can I hear the riddle first?" Toby said, trying to move the doors along.

"Yes, yes! Tell the chair/doorknob the riddle Green!" Red exclaimed to the other door.

"Alright! There are two doors, one Red and one Green. Green means go and Red means stop. Now of those two doors, one is an eagle and one is a lion. The lion means death and the eagle means life. Choose a door. One means stop, one means go, one means death, and one means life." Green recited.

"What?" Toby sputtered. "But the death is the same door as the green! So either I go and die or stop and live! However will I get anywhere?"

"Ah now that chair has us there, Green." Red said.

"Oi, but that is not our problem, Red. We do not need to solve the riddle. The chair does. And I would hurry if I were you, Human Toby, because the Cleaner comes in five minutes!"

**I hope you liked this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! Mu ah ah ah! I got to have very obnoxious characters! My evil plan is complete…ish. Thanks for reading!! Reviews would be greatly loved! I give you all stickers in my mind! And her friend Ellen thinks you all deserve cookies... which is better cookies or stickers? **

**If you have seen Sweeney Todd and think the person who wrote this should see it check out the poll on our profile!**

**DFTBA!**


	4. Makin' Mischief

**Ok so I know I'm defiantly not the most read fanfiction but I still think having over two hundred people reading this is still really great! Thank you all! A special thanks to my reviewers, you deserve many stickers (stickers are SO much better then cookies, I don't know what Ellen was thinking!)**

**Notwritten: You like smiley faces too? I love them! Don't worry, I'll keep smiling, you guys really make it easy!**

**TinkLuvr16: I'm glad you like it! I try really hard to make you all smile and I enjoy it myself as well so…:)**

**As for everyone inquiring about the first Sarah/Jareth encounter this is it so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish…not mine…:(**

**Chapter Four: Makin' Mischief**

Sarah's head felt as if a hundred hammers had gleefully pounded away at it for hours without a break. Her tongue is thick and dry. "Oh," she moaned.

"Sarah." Sarah froze, not sure if her ears are deceiving her. "Oh it's me, Sarah." Jareth's face appeared in her vision and Sarah swallowed.

"What…why…but I…" Sarah felt dizzy. This wasn't supposed to happen. She defeated the goblin king a long time ago. Why was he back?

Jareth grinned at her, in a way that sent shivers down Sarah's spine. "Yes Sarah, it's really me. Have you missed me?" he moved in front of her, so he was sitting directly before her.

"What am I doing here?" Sarah asked, attempting to keep her voice calm. Jareth grinned and Sarah knows she failed at doing so.

"Don't you remember Sarah? You said you wanted to marry me. I only look out for your wishes, so of course I agreed to bring you here and marry you. I just did as you asked," Jareth said calmly.

Sarah, however, was not so calm. "WHAT? That's INSANE! I would NEVER do something like that! You LIER!" she screamed. She pulled herself up to glare angrily at the King. She searched her memory for anything, a slight remembrance of what really happened.

"Believe what you must, Sarah. It doesn't matter anyway. We will be married when the clock strikes the thirteenth hour. You have your brother to thank for that." Jareth smiled before standing up to leave the room. As an afterthought he turned to her and said, "Oh and don't try to run away, Sarah. That's against the rules." With that he left, closing the door behind him.

"URG!" Sarah screamed. He's so annoying. Never gives a straight answer for the life of him. Then she blinks. What does Toby have to do with this? A sudden realization dawns on her. Toby wished her away, like she did to him so many years ago.

"He wants to play by the rules, huh. Well if I remember correctly, he never played completely by the rules. Fine. I'll play it his way. He wants me to be the goblin queen. It's time I start acting like one."

*********************************

Sarah was lounging on the bed provided by the goblins when the scream erupted into the air. Sarah grinned, before shifting innocently on the bed. Three…two…one…

"GET IT OFF!" Jareth's voice roared and Sarah stifled a laugh.

"I'm betting that it will be a while before I see the goblin king. And when I do…he'll be wearing a hat!" Sarah grinned to herself, proud at her resistance.

It wasn't her fault that Jareth's hairbrush sat out in the open in his room. Or that she randomly found a stickle burr on the window of her room. Or that it ended up on Jareth's brush. How was she supposed to know he used it?

"Yes," Sarah laughed. "Not my fault at all that all these events managed to collide. Besides, it's not my fault that stickle burr's just happen to consume human hair like a snake does a mouse." She shrugged. What a VERY nice coincidence indeed.

Sarah shook her head, before picking up the itch-worm. "Just a little present for my betrothed. I hope he likes it!" she laughed, before laying back, to think up more trouble for the goblin king. He won't even know what hit him. With that thought in mind, Sarah goes on with her plans to make Jareth's life so miserable that he won't want to marry her. Or…so she hoped.

Because Sarah knew if Toby couldn't reach the castle in time, then she would be married to Jareth. Then she would be trapped forever in the labyrinth.

**Ok, so I was REALLY nervous on this chapter, because I'm was afraid I wouldn't be able to portray Sarah as well as she was in the movie. So reviews on what you think would be AMAZING for me and make me feel much better. So please…it's not hard. I don't need a full paragraph. Just saying you like it makes me happy. I'm really easy to please! Constructive criticism is also appreciated…as long as it's reasonable. Don't tell me you hate me or anything. You all deserve stickers! Thanks! Oh…and I'm sorry this is so short. People are very possessive of the computer sometimes…:(****. Thank you all!**


	5. Tomatoes and Spanish Lessons

**I'm not exactly sure if this chapter makes a lot of sense. This answer to the riddle is kind of dumb but I couldn't find a riddle good enough to use so I had to make up my own. **

**Thanks to my reviewers as well as anyone who has added my story to their favorites or story alert. Wow! I got several reviews since the last chapter! Way to go guys! Yay! :) **

**Notwritten: I'm glad you've enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing again! :) **

**YarningChick: I'm glad you liked Sarah's prank. I didn't want her to stay a damsel in distress because she never really seemed like that, but also it would kind of ruin it if she ran away…though it would be an interesting twist. It's also good to know I'm writing the characters the right way. I always hate it when fanfic writers totally change the character so it probably would be VERY hypocritical of me if I did! : ) Thanks!**

**Kms5665: Yeah, I really liked the thought of Sarah playing pranks on the goblin king. Especially messing with his hair!! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**TinkLuvr16: I laughed when I read your review. You sound a LOT like my friend, Ellen, who is obsessed with Jareth/David Bowie. When we were watching Labyrinth, she said that he could get away with anything just because he was SOOO hot!**

**SakuraCherryTree: Shoot, thanks for pointing that out! I usually write in present tense, but I felt that this story should be written in past tense, so I keep slipping into present tense. I'll have to be more watchful of that in the future! You get an extra big sticker in my mind! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: It's mine? No…sadly it is not. (Sob) : (**

**Chapter Five: Tomatoes and Spanish Lessons**

Toby was at an impasse. Either he sat here until he died, or he went through the green door and died. Hmm sounds like fun huh? "Golster, do you have any idea?" he asked hopefully.

"'Orry Toby. This ain't me riddle. Bu' me tell ye this, things ain't 'lways what thay seem, ay!"

Toby scowled. So says everyone in this darn place. Why can't they help me? Is it really that hard? One is to go and to die. One is to live and to stop. Stop what? "Stop what?" Toby asked. "To go you have to stop and to stop you have to go. To die you have to live and to live you have to die. You can't possibly have one or the other without the other!"

"Ah!" Red nodded. "Yes, exactly. We are one and the same. You cannot have one or the other!" and with that the two doors mold together to create one single door.

"Hey look…" Toby said in an amused tone. "A griffin. Neither one nor the other. Neither dead nor alive. Not at a stop but not a go. Dang am I smart!"

"Toby!" Golster's frightened voice brought Toby back to reality. Toby turned to see a cloud of dust roaring towards them.

"What is that?" Toby asked his eyes wide.

"Tomato!" Golster screeched.

"You mean tornado?" Toby asked, confused.

"No! Tomato!" just as a giant tomato flew out of the cloud and smashed into the ground before them. "RUN!"

"Hang on Golster!" Toby yelled as he leaped into a gallop, dodging giant tomatoes and other random objects thrown at him by the funnel cloud which with each step draws nearer and nearer.

"Toby! It's getting closer!" Golster yelled just as the cloud picked him up off Toby's shoulder and flung him away.

"Golster!" Toby turned and looked for the worm. "Golster!" he couldn't see him anywhere. "Golster, where are you?" Toby ducked behind a giant pillar, hiding from the cloud throwing the tomatoes. "Why tomatoes? Why not…cotton balls or something?" Toby groaned.

"They aren't just regular tomatoes! If they hit you then you will melt!" someone said really close to Toby's ear. He jumped.

What's with being snuck up on in this place? He sighed. Everything is not what it seems. How annoying. "Who's there?" he asked, knowing by now not to expect a straight answer.

"Oh, just me." Figures.

"Who are you?" the hidden person asked.

"Toby. Also known by some doors as Human Toby the chair doorknob." Toby said sarcastically.

"That's…interesting." The person said drily.

"Um…can you show yourself now?" Toby asked after the cloud had passed by.

"I'm right here!" a small creature stepped out with a flourish.

"A stingray?" Toby asked doubtfully.

"Uh, what?" the creature asked appalled. "I am a Cloudwhopper. We're very special. Very rare you see. Very much needed here in the labyrinth. We're the only creatures besides for birds that can move through the air." The Cloudwhopper said proudly.

"Do you have a name?" Toby asked, moving along now that the cloud was gone.

"Chia. Chia Cloudwhopper."

"Cloudwhopper? Is that Spanish or something?" Toby joked as he pulled himself through the wreckage left behind by the tomatoes.

"Spanish? What is Spanish?" Chia asked, confused.

"Spanish, the language." Toby replied.

"What's a language?" Chia asked.

"It's…kind of like the way you speak."

"What do you mean? Doesn't everyone speak the same way?" Chia chirped, flapping high over Toby's head a moment, before floating back down.

"No, some people speak a different way. With different syllables and pronunciation." Toby replied.

"Why?" Chia persisted.

"I don't know…because they belong to a different country, I guess."

"That's just silly." Chia responded. "However do they understand each other then?" Toby sighed, a headache forming.

"Maybe that's the point. Maybe they just want to be different."

"Well, that's ridiculous. You human people are so strange. Irregular if you ask me." Chia said pertly. Toby just shook his head before following her down the path.

**Again…I'm not sure if that made a lot of sense. I hope you all forgive me! I really hated taking Golster away because he's one of my favorite characters, but in the labyrinth the characters never really get to stay together and Toby and Golster had been together a really long time for being in the labyrinth. Please don't hate me! Reviews are greatly loved! **

**If you haven't looked on my profile I will state it here: I vow to reply to EVERY SINGLE review I receive, one way or another. I know I hate it when writers snub my reviews so I promise I won't do it to any of you. If I accidentally miss one of you, just leave me a message kindly stating that I'm slacking on my promise! Thanks to all of you! Stickers to you all! :)**


	6. The Bog of Eternal Stench!

**Whoo!!! I have almost FIVE HUNDRED people reading this!! Now imagine if all those people reviewed! Come on guys! Are we really going to sit around and let Harry Potter beat us??? (I mean on offense to Harry Potter. I love that story dearly. I am just stating the fact that each story always gets lots of reviews. Sometimes even the crappy ones to. Not saying my writing is not crappy, just making a simple observation.) We can do it! **

**Yet again, thanks to you all! Anyway, I decided to post this a little earlier then I planned, because all next week I will be at camp. Yay! It'll be lots of fun, though I will miss checking my email every so often daily for more reviews! What would be AMAZING would be to come home and find my email overflowing with reviews from my favorite readers!!! (hint hint!) :D Love you guys!!!!**

**TinkLuvr16: Yay! Imagine flying tomatoes! That would actually be amazing to see. Dang, why couldn't I be sent to the Labyrinth? Hee hee! Thanks ever so much for reviewing! :)**

**Chapter Six:The Bog of Eternal Stench**

Toby scaled the thick walls of a fence that blocked his way down the path of the labyrinth. Chia followed, swooping up and down joyfully next to him. "Eick! What's that TERRIBLE smell?" he gagged, climbing down from the fence.

Chia floated down beside him. "The bog of eternal stench, of course!" she chirped.

"Yeah, it's stench all right!" Toby wrinkled his nose in disgust. "How do we get out of here? If I recall right, my sister broke the bridge!"

Chia blinked at Toby. "Fly of course. There's no other way!" with that she soared up and over the bog and out of Toby's sight.

"Great. Now I'm all alone in this mess." Toby grumbled.

"Not quite." Toby turns to find a creature about the height of his waist.

"Hello. Who are you?" Toby asked, frowning. Do I know him? He began searching his brain for any memory of a character described like this. Yes…I believe I do. "Hoggle?" he asked, completely bewildered.

"Yep. Now these days I'm known as Hoggle the prince of the bog of eternal stench." He stated bitterly. "Why, do I know you?" he squinted closely at Toby, as if trying to remember if he'd ever seen him before.

"No, but I know you," Toby replied.

Hoggle frowned at him. "What's that?"

"Well, I don't know know you…" he stammered. "But you know my sister. Sarah…"

Hoggle's eyes widened until they were three times his normal size. "Sarah?" he whispered. "Is she…where is she? I haven't seen Sarah in forever! Not since Jareth banished me here," Hoggle said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Hoggle. But Jareth kidnapped Sarah and I need to rescue her. Please, can you help me find my way out of here?"

"Yes, yes!" Hoggle said gruffly, staggering down to a small shelter near the forest on the edge of the bog. Toby followed him after a moment, wondering why everyone that live here are so weird.

"Once Sarah left," Hoggle grunts as he sorts through things in the shelter. "Jareth went into a slight depression. No one had ever defied him before. But he didn't forget about me, oh no! Nor did he forget about his threat to banish me to this bog. So here I am, in the flesh. Waiting to live out my days in this dreadful place."

"Will you help me, Hoggle? Help me save Sarah. I'm sure Sarah will help me help you!" Toby said hopefully.

Hoggle nodded. "If it were anyone else I wouldn't believe it. But I know Sarah, she'll help me." Toby felt a burst of hope explode in his chest. I might just do this!

"Except there is one problem," Hoggle interrupted Toby's happy thoughts. "We have no way of getting out of this stink." Both sit there for a moment, utterly depressed. Then a call above them causes them to look up.

Chia fluttered down, followed by two of her kind, much larger. "Toby! Meet my uncle and cousin, Ge and Te. They're here to help you get out!"

Toby gulped. "Well," he said grimly. "Good thing I get air sick!"

Toby slide onto the back of Chia's uncle Ge, the largest Cloudwhopper. Next to him Hoggle gingerly hopped onto Te's back. "Ready?" Chia asked Toby, she herself flying next to his head. Toby nodded, his heart pounding. Then they take off with a swoop and Toby is weightless.

Instantly his stomach jerked up into his throat and he took a deep breath. Chia flew next to him, whooping and swooping, clearly enjoying herself. Even Hoggle managed a strangled laugh of some sort.

"Come on Toby," Toby said to himself. "You can enjoy yourself. Don't be afraid. Sarah wouldn't be afraid. Would my normal friends think this was fun? No, they would be scared. But a normal person wouldn't be on this trip. Who cares? As long as no one knows I'm abnormal…"

Toby opened his eyes and whooped out laughter as Ge made a particularly sharp dip, the wind spraying against his face. Never had he felt so free in his entire life.

And so they flew, completely unaware of the crystal bubble, following them the entire way.

"Wow!" Toby gasped when they finally landed in front of Jareth's goblin castle."Thank you so much! Never in my life have I experienced anything like that!"

"You are very welcome!" Ge said, bowing. "Now, we must leave. This is not friendly territory for Te and me right now. Take care of my niece, Toby boy. Oh, and I believe you know this little fellow," and who to slide off of Te's back, but…

"GOLSTER!" Toby exclaimed, running to the worm and picking him up.

"'Ello, Toby! Me's sure 'issed ye! Wow that was some tomato!" Golster crawled onto Toby's shoulder, in the same way that Toby found annoying. Now he's glad for the worm's presence.

Ge and Te took off into the air and soon were gone. Toby looked around at his companions.

"Well, it's up to us. Boy I sure wish we had Didymus and his unfailing courage right now," Toby laughed.

Hoggle grinned. "He's off in some distant land right now. Saving more maidens as he put it. Your sister really had a way of boosting that ole boy's confidence!"

Toby smiled sadly. "Yeah…she had a way of finding the best in people. Even Jareth." He sighed sadly, obviously missing his sister very much.

"'Ell," Golster commented from Toby's shoulder, "We's 'eed to go 'ind 'er then!" and so with that, Toby, Chia, Hoggle, and Golster the worm headed up the wide stairs of the castle.

**I didn't mean to bring Golster back to quickly, but this was originally two chapters and I realized they were both too short, so I had to combine them. Hope you liked it! Oh and my friends and I came up with an ingenious idea! A cookie…dun dun dun…with a sticker ON IT!!!!! Isn't that AMAZING? We thought it was awesome! So in my mind I give you all sticker cookies!!! Thanks to you all! Reviews are loved! I actually start the next chapter after receiving my first review on the last….it's weird…I just realized that! **


	7. LOVE

**Thanks again to people who have added this to their favorites and/or story alert. You guys make me happy. You all deserve sticker cookies!! Thanks also to my reviewers, you guys are awesome!!! :) Here's some more Sarah/Jareth story. Will they fall in love? We shall see. This is a short chapter. Sorry. **

**notwritten: You are a good person. Thanks for reviewing!! :D**

**TinkLuvr16: Yay, yay, yay, yay!!! I really like this story, so knowing I'm not alone is awesome! Thanks for reviewing! (Go repeat reviewers!!!) :)**

**Chapter Seven: Chapter Seven: L.O.V.E**

**Disclaimer: Everything you know and love from the movie is not mine. Everything you don't know and might possiblely love is mine. **

Meanwhile, at the castle…

Sarah was sitting calmly on her bed, after conveniently having placed the itch worm in Jareth's underwear drawer, she had snuck back and sat there for a while.

Now she jumped as the door opened with a bang. "Hello Sarah," Jareth said cooley. Sarah barely held back a snicker. Entire _chunks _of his hair are missing and the rest stuck out at an odd angle.

"Hi…umm…" she frowned. What am I supposed to call him? She shook her head. Not that it mattered. Toby was going to come rescue her.

"I brought some people for you," Jareth continued, his voice still cool.

"Who…for why?" Sarah didn't understand what he meant by that.

"For your fitting, of course!" Jareth stated, as if she were stupid.

"My fitting for _what_?" Sarah exclaimed, mystified.

"Your wedding dress! Or did you forget that we were to be married?" Jareth's voice sounded amused and Sarah wanted to jump up and punch him.

"I already told you. I won't marry you." Sarah replied, her voice ice.

Jareth sneered at her and Sarah knew he was still sore about his hair. "And I already told you, you don't have a choice."

"Why are you doing this? Honestly, you'd think that a Goblin King would have better things to do then sit around annoying mortals." Sarah replied pertly.

Jareth looked momentarily sad. Then he shook the look off, causing Sarah to become insanely confused. "Never you mind that. All I want you to worry about is looking pretty for our wedding." With that he bustled from the room, with Sarah staring after him.

"Hello!" a high squeaky voice interrupted Sarah's thought. She turned to see a little goblin lady there.

"Weird, I didn't think there were any female goblins…I mean, on my first visit, I never saw any," Sarah said.

The goblin lady frowned at her. "Oh, yeah. I'm…different." And with that the subject was dropped.

The goblin lady instructed Sarah to stand still on the ground, without a stool, seeing as she didn't need Sarah to stand _too _much higher than her. Then she began taking measurements.

Sarah soon found that in having your measurements taken, involves very little personal space. Maybe it was because the goblin lady was so short, Sarah had to bend down for her to measure her upper body.

"What color is it going to be?" Sarah asked politely, trying to ignore the goblin measuring her chest.

"I don't know, miss. That is for his majesty to decide." The goblin lady replied stuffily. Sarah frowned.

"Well, I'm glad that _I _get to be part of the decision, seeing as it is me who will be wearing it!" she said, her tone irritated. She hated other people making decisions for her. It was one of her pet peeves.

"I am very much sorry, miss. That was what his majesty instructed of me." The goblin lady grabbed Sarah's arm, rather roughly, and began to measure that.

"Well, I just find it annoying. Don't you ever get tired of calling him, his majesty?" Sarah curiously changed the subject.

The goblin lady's eyes widened. "What else would I call him, miss?"

"I don't know, Jareth. That is his name after all." Sarah said as if it were common sense.

But the goblin lady looked offended, almost _scared _of that idea. "Oh, no, miss! He's my better. It wouldn't do for lowers to speak casually to their betters!"

"So I assume, that if I end up having to marry King Jareth, that you would insist on calling me something like that as well?" Sarah sighed, appalled at that very idea. It made her uncomfortable.

"Oh, yes, miss. That is the way it must be. You shall see. Then you shall understand!" the goblin lady replied.

"I think it's silly," Sarah stated. "I don't think I will _ever _understand that!"

The goblin lady shook her head, before gathering up all her stuff.

"Hey…umm…" Sarah mumbled, wanting to ask before the goblin left, but not sure how. "Why exactly is Jareth doing all this? I mean, I'm just another mortal, right? So why go through all the trouble?"

The goblin lady actually looked amused this time, confusing Sarah further. "Why isn't it obvious, miss?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, not at all. In fact, it's the least obvious thing in the world!" she replied, exasperated.

"Because he loves you, of course!" the goblin lady replied.

Sarah wrinkled her nose. "That can't be possible. I mean, why would he ever love me?"

"I know you can't believe it," the goblin lady said, giving Sarah a very strange look. "But the goblin king does have a heart. Even if he doesn't always act like it, miss."

She turned to leave, and then, with an afterthought, turned back to Sarah. "I think that you could help this kingdom a lot. It's been a long time since Jareth has had someone to love."

Then she left, leaving Sarah to puzzle over these very words, wondering what…or who, that exactly meant.

**Thanks for reading!!! Honestly, you, yes you, the one reading this, you deserve a sticker cookie. You're amazing for reading this far!! KEEP READING!! :D**

**So, I had a discussion with my friend Ellen, a fellow reader of this story, and we were talking about how I will end this (because yes it has to end someday). I, however, have not the slightest clue on how I plan to end it. So, that means more for you guys, because I decided to write several different possible endings. Then you lucky reader, get to decide in your mind how you think it should end and have it end that way. I'll have endings for all hearted. A depressing ending, a happy ending , a weird ending, and many in-between! So keep reading!! :D **


	8. A Daffodil

**This originally was two very short chapters, so I made them one. Part one and two. Yay! I know. I'm special!! **

**Thanks for anyone who's added me on story alert and/or favorites!! Thanks to anyone who has reviewed to far!! I do love my reviewers!! And it helps me know how you guys like it!!! I will admit though. I am rather disappointed with you all. No new reviewers since the 13****th****. Of June. Not that I'm saying I don't like my repeat reviewers. I love you guys. I want to know what you ALL think. Please. You don't even have to say much. Just …A, if you want to. I don't care, as long as I know you're reading and like it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my special reviewers TinkLuvr16 and notwritten. You guys are amazing!!! Both of you have reviewed several times!!! You both deserve many sticker cookies!! Thank you!! Keep it up!!! I really hope you two don't think this chapter sucks because then I would feel bad for dedicating a sucky chapter to you!! Of course I thank any of you who have reviewed!! I love you all!!! :D**

**Chapter Eight Part one: Just Knock?**

"What do we do?" Toby asked, as the four stood before the large door the castle. "Do we knock?" he looked inquiringly as Hoggle and Chia.

Hoggle shrugged and Chia wasn't listening, as usual. Toby turned to ask Golster, but stopped when he saw Golster doing to worm on his shoulder. They are SO not normal!

So Toby stepped up the last stair separating him from the door and raised him hand to knock.

"Oi! What do you know! It's Human Toby! Red, come out here! Human Toby's back!" an excited voice yelled.

"Oh no!" Toby mumbled. "Not this AGAIN!"

Indeed, carved into the door was the griffin face smiling up at him. "Well looky here! It is! Did we ever decide what it was?" Red inquired of Green, much to Toby's annoyance.

"No, I do not believe so, Red. Whatever do you think he was? He was very clever, too clever to be a chair! I'd say he was a door, but he's not good looking enough." Green replied, the griffin face twisting in thought.

"Hmm, you are right…I know!" the griffin face's eyes widened. "Human Toby is a SINK! Yes, smart and angry! A SINK!"

Toby groaned, frustrated with these annoying doors. (Well technically there is only one door, but it has a multiple personality so that counts as two.)

"Yes, yes, yes! He is a SINK! Are you a sink, Human Toby?" Green asked.

Toby tried not to scream in frustration. "Yes, I'm a sink! You solved the riddle! Now can you let us through?"

"Umm…" the griffin said. "No."

"Why not?" Toby asked, scowling.

"Because it's against the rules!" Green…Red?....said.

"But if you solved another riddle, Human Toby the sink, then we might think about letting you in." the griffin scrunched up it's face.

Toby stared at the door a long moment. The last remnants of the sunlight glinting off the brass metal doorknockers.

"Of course you can't let me in. Silly me." Toby muttered, a peculiar look on his face. "I guess we're done here then. I guess it's time to give up getting into the castle. Thank you anyway." And with that Toby turned to leave…

**Part two: The field of Wishes.**

"Toby!" Hoggle exclaimed. "What are you doing? We can't just leave your sister like cowards! If anything she taught me not to be a coward and flee my friends!"

But Toby wasn't listening to him.

"Daylight is fading," he said softly, looking out into the sky, as if searching for some forgotten childhood memory.

"What time is it?" Toby whirled to ask Hoggle.

"Eleven."

"The wedding bells are probably ringing." Toby muttered. Who am I? Why am I trying to be who I'm not?

Into the air sweet notes explode, the labyrinth lullaby. A wind blew up into Toby's face.

"No more wasting time Toby. Look behind you." It seemed almost to whisper to him.

Now Toby was moving quickly. Up above on a ledge of the labyrinth is a daffodil. "The flower of purity." Toby whispered.

"Of truth and lo…" with a ferocious bang a trap door let out from under the boy's feet.

Toby found himself plummeting down an endless tunnel, to his sure death. Then, surprisingly, he landed on a soft pillow of grass.

"Where am I?" he wondered.

"In the field of wishes." Jareth appeared behind him, causing him to jump.

"The field of wishes?" Toby asked, a frown on his face. This cannot be good.

"Yes. You may have one wish and I will grant it for you. What do you most wish for Toby?" Jareth smiled, a quite creepy smile, and Toby knew he was up to no good at all.

"My sister back please." Toby said as fearlessly as he could.

Jareth grinned again and Toby notices that he seems a little off. Is his hair different? Did he cut it or something? It seems strange, like large chunks are missing out of it. Toby shook his head. Weird.

"Come on Toby. We both know that is not what you most want. We both know you want to be a normal boy. And now you can be. Just forget about your sister."

Even though Toby knew it was what the goblin king wanted, he felt his heart fill with longing. To be normal, to run around with other boys, to be able to watch magic shows, he wanted it so much. Not to be scoffed at because he lived around books or even enjoyed reading. It was truly what he had most wanted his entire life.

"I can't." he said softly. "I can't leave my sister. I want my sister!" he yelled the last part.

The goblin king merely chuckled. "Oh Toby. It's too late for your sister. She's with me now." Toby watched defeated as the goblin king morphed into an owl and flew away.

"I can't do it anymore!" Toby screamed. "I can't make it! I'm just a kid! Whose cruel idea was it to do this to me! It's not FAIR!" Toby sat down as his words echoed through the air, panting.

"I'm stuck here! In this labyrinth!" he spat. "My sister will be married to the goblin king in two hours and be trapped forever. And I will be here, never to do anything ever again. Never to be a normal boy again!" and with that he laid back and closed his eyes. Having completely given up.

**Ooooo!! Has Toby given up for good? And what was with the weird scene where Toby was remembering a childhood memory? Maybe you'd understand if you reread the introduction at the very beginning (hint hint) Thanks for reading!! You guys are awesome!! :D **


	9. Crystals and Wedding Dresses

**This is a really short chapter. But I'm updating really soon so…:D**

**notwritten: Thank you. You're awesome!!**

**kms5665: You will have to see. (Mischievous laugh) :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**TinkLuvr16: Ha ha! Don't you just want to slap Toby for being such a wimp? I know I do! Whoever wrote him that way should really get a talking to. Hmmm…I guess I just have to yell at myself…great. Now my family will think I'm crazy for sure. Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: You know it, not mine, you don't know it, mine. Figure it out. It's not that hard.**

**Chapter Eleven: Crystals and wedding dresses.**

Sarah was completely despaired. There was no way she could marry Jareth, just no way! No matter what the female goblin said. She couldn't bring herself to believe that lie. Even if he did love her…would it change anything?

She'd be trapped here in the labyrinth forever and never see her brother again! Oh Toby! He so much just wanted to be normal, as long as she knew him. He wasn't cut out for this! If only there was a way she could help him…

"I want the priest to be here on TIME! At the thirteenth stroke we must be married! No I don't care if he's marrying the king of Elvin land, I want him HERE!" Jareth growled stomping through the room, apparently not seeing Sarah.

He sighed angrily. "I don't CARE! Just make it happen!" he grabbed a coat before stomping out of the room. But not before a crystal bubble fell from a pocket and rolled to Sarah.

Sarah picked it up gingerly and pulled at it with her forefingers. It separated into two and then four. Soon Sarah was spinning eight different crystal bubbles in her hands.

"Perfect!" she grinned. One by one she let them go into the air, silently wishing them to Toby.

"Oh there you are!" the female goblin comes down to Sarah, grabbing her by the wrist. "Time for you to get in your wedding dress!" she said as the wedding bells began to ring. Sarah took a deep breath, hoping her younger brother could save her on time.

So she followed the goblin, to put on the wedding dress hastily sewn for her. And from there she would go to her wedding.

"Hold STILL Miss!" the female goblin exclaimed as Sarah wiggled in the dress made for her.

"I'm sorry. I've never been dressed for my own wedding before, you know!" Sarah replied, frowning. Honestly. It's almost as if she's expected to know these things.

"I'm sorry, miss. I have never done anything like this either, it's a new thing for me." The goblin female frowns, adjusting Sarah's wedding dress a bit.

The wedding dress ended up as the traditional color of white, but it was beautiful in it's way too. It's silk and it fits Sarah PERFECTLY on every curve of her body, like a second skin almost. Sarah had to admit it was the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen.

"Did you design this dress?" she asked curiously.

"No, Miss," the goblin lady replied, still working on fixing the dress. "His majesty did. I just made it."

And Sarah couldn't help but feel a mixture of emotions she herself couldn't explain.

So she changed the subject. "You said that the king hasn't loved anyone for a long time. What did you mean by that? Are you saying that he's loved before?"

The goblin lady stopped working to eye Sarah for a moment. "Yes." She finally said. "Her name was Lelia. She was beautiful. Hair the color of gold I tell you." She begins on working on Sarah's hair now.

"What happened?" Sarah asked fascinated.

"King Jareth fell hard for her, tried everything to make her fall in love with him. She rejected him and ran away with the Elvin king. So I think when he fell in love with you, he tried to go about it in a way that maybe he wouldn't get hurt in. But you defeated his power and left him. Now you're back. I don't think he'll ever let you get away now."

Sarah frowned, before gazing out her window, down into the Labyrinth. Jareth had a very sad past. She never knew.

Bells begin to ring. It's almost time for the wedding.

**And the story is almost over. Sadly it is coming to an end. I cannot write a one hundred chapter story like some writers. I'm weak. I'm sorry. Thank you for reading! Have an AWESOME day!! :)**

**This means though, that I'll be free to read as many Labyrinth fanfics as I want!! (I can't read fanfics and then write my own. Doesn't work for me. Then I know what everyone else thinks/does/says.) So I am calling on you, my reader, to recommend AMAZING Labyrinth fanfics for me to read. I am a dedicated reader and reviewer!! It can be yours or just your favorite, just leave a review or a private message (I love private messages! I always respond!) with the title AND the name of the author! Thanks! (I don't care if you've ever reviewed before either! I'd appreciate whoever's stories I can take! And hey, if I read it before I finish my story, I can even recommend it! No promises though…)**


	10. It's kind of Randomnot kidding

**Really short chapter. Sorry! HAPPY BIRHTDAY!! Whose birthday? We will see…**

**janeitesarah: Awesome! Thanks! I will read your story and review when I'm finished writing this story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**notwritten: Yet again, thank you for being amazing! I'll look up some of your stories and read them and review!!! :D**

**TinkLuvr16: Well…I think part of my problem is that I wrote the majority of this before I started posting, so I don't think I could continue dragging it out, I could, however, if it is very much demanded by you, write a sequelish oneshot. Just because I'm a nice person like that. But, only if more than six people say they WANT a sequel oneshot. That's my only condition. **

**Chapter Twelve: It's kind of Random…not kidding. **

Toby lay in complete despair in the field of wishes. "Field of wishes," he scoffed. "What a joke! I didn't get what I wished for!" he wasn't sure how long he had sat there when he saw it. The bubble.

The first thought that ran through his mind was "Jareth's here!" in a much panicked mind set. But then he looked into the bubble and saw Sarah's face looking back at him, and knew that the bubbles were from her. Yes bubbles, because they continue to float to him, until there were eight bubbles total in front of him, all aligned neatly in a row.

Toby neatly grabbed one and rolled it beneath his fingers. "Hmm…" he murmured. With an experimental pull, Toby stretched the bubble into a flat disk, wide enough for both of his feet to fit on. With an excited smile, he pulled the rest of the bubbles to be like that and threw them into the air.

They landed horizontal, with about three feet in between each going about three feet up. Toby stepped on the first step to have it wobble under his weight. "Well," he gulped. "Here goes nothing." And with that he jumped to the next step. "Ah," he gasped as he tumbled into the grass of the field of wishes. With grim determination that he himself did not know he had, Toby climbed onto the first step again.

With a deep breath, Toby launched himself at the next one, grasping it tight with his hands when he hit it. That is how he managed the next five, with one more to go. He jumped, misjudging the launch however and barely managed to grab the edge of the step.

Toby hung there, staring down at the long drop below. Using all the strength he possessed in his arms and pulled himself onto the platform. He lay there breathing deeply for a moment, before looking up. The ledge was right there, not even a foot away. Toby grasped it, grinning. Things were definitely looking up.

Toby didn't know how long he walked until he reached it. The fork in the road. No, literally, there was a fork in the road.

After the fork was two paths, with shimmering images at the end. Both called to him. One, of Sarah and Jareth, Sarah was in a long white wedding dress, and was reaching her hands out to him. The other path had all of his friends and they were calling to him, wanting him to play ball with them "Just be a normal boy for once!" they taunted.

Toby stared after them, longing. To be a normal boy was what he always wanted. Maybe Sarah would be ok…

Toby takes a deep breath, before stepping forward, onto his path for the rest of his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Sarah's POV)**

She stood there, outside the church door. "Ready miss?" the goblin female goblin inquired. Sarah nodded, as ready as she will ever would be.

The doors opened and the people in the audience stood to watch her. She walked down the aisle, her head held high. Two more steps…one more…

She then stood next to Jareth, who smiled down at her.

The priest began the sermon and it came down to one line. "Do you, Sarah, take Jareth as your husband?" Sarah looked at Jareth, wondering what she would do…

**HA HA HA! Yes, I am just that evil!! The next couple of chapters will be different forms of endings that all lead off of that last part!! There's a poll on my profile that you guys should REALLY check out!! **

**Oh…and just in case you were wondering…it's MY birthday today, so as a birthday present you all must review…please! It'd be the best thing I could ever get for my birthday!!**


	11. Endings are only the beginning

**Chapter Thirteen: Endings are only the beginning. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own it. My mom refused to buy it for me for my birthday. :(**

**I am so sorry! I am an awful person! I feel really bad! Really, you should blame it on my friend Ellen because she made me go out for sports with her. And my stupid teachers because they all decided that they're going to have a contest to see who can give us the most homework. My science teacher is totally losing. She only gives us one page assignments every **_**other **_**night. Here you guys go, the long awaited endings of the Goblin Queen. Hope you guys love them! **

**Kms5665: Good point and personally I think they are cute together, but we will see!!**

**dp 4 gk: Thank you, I'm glad someone saw that. I mean, it's Toby's greatest wish in the world to be normal, but he can't leave his sister!! **

**notwritten: Thanks as usual!!**

**Watcher of the Moon: Thank you! You rock!**

**TinkLuvr16: Yes! I love being cruel! **

**Danalas the Lady Chaos: I love being evil. It's awesome. Thanks!**

**cartoongal11: Thank you! Actually, you're a main reason I got off my butt and wrote something. I saw your review in my inbox and immediately felt so bad for making everyone wait that I started writing immediately. So thank you. You deserve many stickers! **

**Ok this is one is my personal favorite, but that's just me. **

Sarah stood staring at Jareth, wondering what she would do. Either she could marry Jareth and stay in the Labyrinth forever, or she could go back to her old life at her bookshop.

Sarah stood remembering. She stood remembering everything. Being taunted by the children, being loved by the big book collectors, raising Toby, even her first trip into the Labyrinth. An adventure she was sure to never forget.

"I…" she began.

"Stop the wedding!" the doors burst open and in rushed Toby, who looked down right tired out. "You know how hard it is to make your way through this Labyrinth?" he whipped his brow in frustration.

Sarah smiled. Of course she knew. She remembered perfectly how she had made her way through the Labyrinth, after accidentally wishing baby Toby away. How she had overcome Jareth with that line. Oh what was that line? Even now she has trouble remembering.

"You have no power over me." She whispered to herself. Jareth frowns at her, a worried crease in between his brow. When did that happen? And when, did Sarah first start feeling as if that very sentence she uttered in the Labyrinth before, was a complete and total lie.

"Toby?" Sarah looked at her younger brother, who had gone through the entire Labyrinth for her.

Toby cocked his head, as if a curious thing had just come to mind. Then he smiled. "The Labyrinth is a pretty neat place, isn't it Sarah?" and that's all Sarah needed.

She turned to the priest, not looking at Jareth and very firmly stated the words that will forever change her life. "I do."

Epilogue:

Toby couldn't believe how beautiful the Labyrinth is in the winter. Indeed it got all white and sparkly and it seemed like you just couldn't tear your eyes away from it.

He could still remember that day. He had stopped at the fork in the road and seen the two images; one of Sarah and one of his friends. He had stood long there, just staring at them both.

It was then when it came to him. He didn't need to be normal. He had strived his entire life to be normal, to be life other boys. There, at the fork, he had realized he wasn't normal and he never would be. Indeed, what **was **normal exactly? Defined in the dictionary it reads: _conforming to the standard or the common type; usual; not abnormal; regular; natural. _

Regular, the same as everything else, common. _Boring! "_Now why", he wondered to himself, "had I ever wanted to be common or boring?"

He didn't want to be. Now he knew what Sarah had known all along. That life is just simply more worth living if you have a flair or a strange way about you that makes you completely not normal at all.

Sarah, of course, was living an entirely not normal life in the Labyrinth with her new husband and subjects. She had convinced the very happy Jareth to be much kinder to his goblins ("no kicking, throwing, beating, hitting, using as boot wipe, biting…exc." "Not even using them as a goblin 'hairpin holder?" "Absolutely not!") Toby knows though that she's happy and that's all that matters to him.

Yes indeed life in the Labyrinth had quieted down very much so. Until, of course, the next unfortunate person dares utter the infamous words, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!"

**Here's an ending for my friend Ellen, because I promised her this!**

Sarah stared at the priest, bile rising in her throat. No matter how much her opinion on Jareth as a person has changed, she can't see herself ever marrying the man. "I…"

"Stop the wedding! Sarah don't do it!" Toby yelled, bursting through the doors and coming to a stop before them.

"Don't marry him!" Toby pleaded with his sister desperately.

"Stop the wedding!" another girl bursted into the room. Unfortunately, on her way in, she tripped over a bench and soon laid sprawled on the ground. "Ow!" She mumbled to herself, before jumping up onto her feet.

"Don't marry her Jareth! She isn't good enough for you!" the girl yelled at him.

"Ellen?" Jareth asked, shocked at the new visitor's arrival. "They told me you were dead!"

"No I'm alive! I managed to escape from the building before it blew up into a gazillion pieces, only, I got hit in the head by a flying frizbee and ended up in the hospital with memory loss! But now I remember and I still love you!"

"What about Tom Felton?" there is a ring of jealousy in Jareth's voice that Sarah had never heard before, and it scared her.

"He's _nothing _compared to you! I promise!"

Suddenly Sarah saw her opportunity. "I think you should marry Ellen. She seems a worthy even girl and you both obviously love each other."

Jareth smiled at her. "You really think so?"

"Yep! So you two youngsters just…do whatever and get married. If you don't mind, I really need to take Toby home before he misses any school!"

"Thank you, Sarah!" Ellen said, hugging her. "Good luck!"

Sarah smiled to herself, thinking about everything that just happened to her. "I have a feeling that there's going to be a new novel coming out soon. One about bubbles, and goblins, and singing kings."

**All right, this one is kind of crazy, but it fulfills the insane portion so…read on. I rather like this ending too! **

**In this is characters from various movies and books. I do not own the rights to any of them, sadly. Oh and Ps. There may be spoilers for Breaking Dawn, just saying. (4****th**** Twilight book) **

Silence filled the room after the priest's words. Not a thing stirred in the room, afraid of breaking the tense silence. "Sarah." Jareth said, his teeth gritted tightly in anger. "Say you do."

"Never! I can't marry you! I'm in love with someone else!" Sarah exclaimed wildly.

"Who dares claim the heart of the one I love?" Jareth growled, his whole face twisted in an angry sneer.

"Fred Wesley! I love him more than the world itself!" Sarah cried. As she does so, Fred pulled up on his broom. In one great leap, Sarah jumped onto the back of his broom and they flew away.

"No!" Jareth roared after them.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Wesley and Indigo Montoya comes in. "Get him, the traitorous king of the Labyrinth!" Wesley cried. The cheese guard* files in behind him, all with swords and rocks in their hands. "Get him!" Indigo cried.

Jareth looked quickly at the weapons and before anyone could stop him, he jumped out of the window and down to the ground below.

There he lay, bleeding and dying when suddenly a pair of golden eyes appeared above him. "Edward! We need to help him!" the female said.

"I swear! You want to help every single human we come upon! You're hopeless, Bella!" the man, Edward, exclaimed.

"We can't just let him die!" Bella argued back.

"We have to! Jeez! Are you always going to be like this? I'm telling you this whole forever thing is not going to work!"

The two continued arguing, leaving Jareth laying hopelessly dying on the ground. This is the point when the author of the story took pity on the poor dying goblin king and decided to mention that Jareth is immortal anyway and can't die. Mu ah ah! I really had you going.

Jareth kept laying there as he regained his strength, watching the sky. Suddenly he saw a small Cloudwhopper in the sky. "Hello there." He said.

"Hello!" Chia chirped. "Are you hurt? Do you need help? Well too bad! Ha ha! That's what you get for not wearing purple socks!" she laughed before flying off into the night.

Moral of the story: Always wear purple socks and don't upset the cheese guard or characters from romance/fantasy movies.

*Cheese Guard- Also known as the Swiss Guard, they are the guards of the Catholic Pope. And no I am not Catholic. We studied them in school. Very interesting. Anyone heard of the Swiss Guard aka the Cheese Guard? They saved my life once…long story.

**So so so…I hope you guys liked it. That last one was a little crazy. I might write more, but they won't be found in this story. Probably I'll write them as oneshots. So keep me on author alert if you have me on it! If not just look once and a while. I probably won't a lot, but if I get bored I might! :) I now would like to take the time to thank you all for being such wonderful readers and especially for being such wonderful reviewers! You all deserve many many many stickers. Don't ever feel afraid to private message me. I love private messages and I will talk about almost anything with you, as long as I know what you are talking about! Thank you everyone! I love you guys, you're awesome! Thanks and goodbye! (Ps: Wesley and Indigo Montoya are from the Princess Bride. Watch that movie. It's amazing. I love it!) **


End file.
